Auld Lang Syne II
by Alexisminamino
Summary: Last year is past and this year has come. Kurama longed for a similar occurrence of Hiei's return. Would he be granted with such a gift on Christmas? Please read and enjoy!


Auld Lang Syne II – Reading the First part is recommended, please enjoy.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Again, I found myself instinctively drawn to this place. For reasons I am clearly aware of.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I longed to see him again, especially around this time of togetherness.' It was the solemn thought of a certain cloaked redhead; such notions reverberated into his mind as he departed from the home of his beloved mother clutching his bag of gifts.

It was Christmas Eve and Kurama hoped that Hiei would appear surprisingly as he did yester year. It was such a delightful episode and he would adore for such an event to occur yet again. His dream and anticipation of such a rare scenario failed to manifest itself as he ambled home signalling the end of his self imposed deadline for Hiei's return. What if he was able to call Hiei back before he departed last year and what if he proclaimed his deep feelings, how different would his life be? It was something he thought of far too often yet it offered no comfort.

The crushing of freshly fallen snow under his feet, the arctic cold and crisp twilight's air shocked his exposed skin, reddening it slightly as he ripped through its invisible barrier as he threaded on the snow covered tracks back to his abode. The night was almost perfect, the chimneys puffing white fluffy smoke into the atmosphere, the tiled rooftops blanketed with wonderfully iced droplets of snow and the lights that emitted its warmth in the dank world outside its casements of houses that embodied merriments.

The ambience created a world of truly romantic connotations that vociferated around him, taunting him of what he lacked. Cheering himself of his self induced depression, he trod with a smile as he savoured the winter's night of old Christmas Eve.

Stomping his feet on the front door mat, he loosened the snow as he dusted it off and entered his warm, lone, dark sanctuary. Removing his thick, waterproof yet very warm hooded winter's cloak, he hung it on the delicate wrought iron rack and took off his snow boots. Switching on the lamp, he rested the bag near the Christmas tree and ambled towards the kitchen for a mulled drink to finish the day and to usher in Christmas.

Lolling languidly on the plush couch with the drink, he watched as the clock struck twelve, ushering the official hours of Christmas.

His disposition was ameliorated as he positioned the gifts under the tree and headed up to his room for a night of well deserved deep sleep. Waking up would happen when he desired to awake for he had nothing to do on Christmas but just to relax.

'Just relaxing sounds as a marvellous idea.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A surprise awaited Kurama as he was awaken by harsh poundings on his front door. Grabbing his robe, he wrapped himself in deep royal purple as he hurried down the steps and into the living room to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas." Being bombarded by the tones and sounds of their voices as it sang greetings and cheerfulness, Kurama smiled as he ushered Yusuke and the rest of the gang into his warm abode.

"Thank you." He smiled closing the door behind Yukina.

"Yea, we decided to spend Christmas with you since yesterday you went to spend it with your family." Kuwabara grinned and glanced at Yukina who smiled, grasping a secret message.

"Yea and it is always fun with you, Kurama. I can't be around Yusuke for too long, I need a balance." Keiko informed with a grin as she tossed Yusuke a look who did not grasp the true meaning of her words.

"I am always happy to please." Chuckling, Kurama gestured for them to make themselves comfortable as he prepared himself decently as he was awarded with company.

The day was grand and nothing was in short supply as they all laughed while reminiscing and replaying memories of time past. Rarely, Hiei was spoken off seeing that he was extremely scarce among them. No one knew why he seemed to withdraw himself suddenly from the pack and occluded himself the way he did. They all looked to Kurama for answers, and as his best friend, it was expected of him to have a wee bit of information no one knew about. Thus, with such an expected thought, they were shocked and disappointed when Kurama averred that he knew as much as they did. Though he neglected to recall verbally the last visit Hiei dealt on his last journey to Ningenkai.

Aborting the bittersweet moment, they jumped to unadulterated adult fun as Yusuke banally started by pulling out the mistletoe, clandestinely initially, and sticking it in an inconspicuous place. When Shizuru arrived hours later, the setting up for couple's kissing began.

To Yusuke's dismay, Kurama and Shizuru never at once were under the branch. Amusingly, Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first. In his comical mood Yusuke petitioned for but Kuwabara debated against following though with the rite of seasonal entertainment.

After the laughs, food, drinks and all fun that was associated with their get-togethers, it was dark, yet prematurely late. It was time to depart to their places of dwelling. Thanking them for the fun day, Kurama bid them farewell as he smiled and closed the door.

With a smile still plastered on his angelic face as he recalled the day while he ambled towards the kitchen for his pitcher of mulled wine. Returning to the living room, he rested the glass pitcher on the table with a glass mug. Leaving it, he turned on the lights of his Christmas tree, the icy blue ones intertwined in garlands that were strategically placed near the window and the railing of his stairs and the red candles that were nested in the holly centrepiece at the centre table.

Relaxing he was delighted with the flavours and scents of spice as he savoured a mug of the liquid while indulging in his acquired presents. There were clever ones, sweet ones and some very entertaining ones. They all showed the giver's personality yet having the consideration of the recipient. As he was done, the area was littered with gift wrapping paper. It was a debate at first, but he concluded that cleaning it up that moment would be best, thus such action followed.

:::::::::::::::::

Reclining happily, he knew that once he put aside the expectations of Hiei's return he would truly enjoy his holiday and thus 'twas.

Pouring himself another mug of the delightfully splendid drink, he bask himself in the feel of things as he began reading 'A Christmas carol' by Charles Dickens, translated of course. It was a favourite of his at that time of year due to its pictures. He specifically searched all over for a full version that included well illustrated pictures of various scenes. One would have never guess that was the reason and would debate a more intellectual reasoning as the why he adored this tradition of his, but the fashion and style of the pictures bathe his imagination in a world of tales and l things pleasant and festive.

The tale was at its end as he prepared himself for sleep. He tended to his dirty dishes, and was about to unplug all the lights when a knock was heard. It was a soft, slow knock against his wooden front door. Frowning in wonder, he slowly threaded to the door with the thought of who it may be at such an hour, venturing out in such a frigid weather.

Unlatching the locks, he slowly opened the door. The frosty air prevented him from swinging it fully on its hinges.

"Huh?" He looked about in the dark night but saw no one. He knew he heard correctly for he was of a sound mind.

Bracing himself against the cold, in his plush house slippers, he stepped under the doorway and looked further in the distance with a greater view of the perimeter. There was truly nothing that he saw, but how could that have been? Sighing with a soft shrug, he stepped back as he retreated back into the warmth of his home. During that action, his eyes caught a little box, perfectly seated at his door. Releasing the door, allowing it to swing wider, he slowly bent down to retrieve the wrapped box. In that moment a chilly breeze blew harshly and he thought he felt something as he looked up but still saw just the darken outside.

Standing upright, he took one more look and forthwith shut his front door while curiously looking at the gift that was left for him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the gift in wonder.

It was perfectly wrapped in a silver and black paper. A dark red bow adorned the façade which also bore a tag with his name neatly written, lacking the giver.

With still that intense look with deep contemplation, he turned on the ball off his feet and walked towards the couch. Smiling at the secrecy of the gift, he slowly unwrapped it. The colourful paper gave way to a black velvety box. A red brow rose in anticipation to what may be enclosed in such a richly adorned container.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the box thus revealing its opulent content, a cuff. A silver haute craftsmanship, elegantly adorned with designs of a fox among nature in silver hues and cuts to create texture and character of the design. Studying it further, he noticed an almost unnoticeable door. Pressing on the hidden latch, it revealed a secret compartment with some of Makai's rarest and most dangerous plant seeds he desired for during his entire life thus far. Marvelled and in awe, he touched the entire cuff as a blind would as he studied every groove and detail.

Looking up with a glance when he felt another's presence, he was stricken with a great surprise as Hiei stood in front of him with a smug grin on his face looking down at him.

"Hiei!" Yes he was glad to see whom he longed to see, but he was in great surprise as well and was very much taken off guard.

"How did you get in?" His surprised turned to disbelief as he wondered if Hiei was really standing within his grasp.

"You opened for me." Came the amused answer as Kurama racked his mind to clarify the truth of his words. The only thought that came to him was, "How?"

"You felt me yet you did not know it was me." Hiei enigmatic response allowed Kurama to thoroughly track back.

"The wind… that was you?" He asked as he stood full height as he faced Hiei.

A grin was the confirmation and Kurama looked down at the gift held protectively in his hand.

"I see you like it." Hiei started. "Merry Christmas Kurama."

Speechlessness followed Kurama's stunned silence and then a slow increase to his original disposition.

"Thank you." Came the recovered redhead with a smile. "I am just glad to see you this year again. This is an extra token." Kurama gestured to his gift. "I was hoping you'd be here again." The coy soft thought from Kurama was barely heard by Hiei.

"I had to." Widen eyes looked at Hiei after he gave such an unexpected reason.

"Had to? Is something wrong with Yukina that we're not aware of? I saw her today and she seemed fine." Hiei grinned at Kurama's innocence on the matter of his goings and coming.

"You clearly said you'll reside here longer than I feel you need to." Such audacity yet it was a delight to Kurama's ear.

"Me?"The redhead's heart began to pick up pace as his mind conjured up bias possibilities.

"Hn. You're a bad host." Changing the subject, Hiei sat on the couch and waited for Kurama to absorb what was said and what was really happening based on everything with the little words that promoted what he longed for.

"Sumimsen." With a smile, Kurama turned to Hiei. "Would you like some sake? I can warm some for us but it may take a while. I was preparing to go to sleep."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush." With a smile, Kurama gently place his gift on the couch as he left to tend to his guest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mother asked about you. She is quite fond of you." Kurama stated with a reminder as they sat comfortably on the couch.

"What did you tell her?" it was something he was curious about. What does Kurama say to his loved ones who asked about him especially that brother of his whom, he knew was aware of something about his sentiments concerning Kurama.

"You have no true reason to be here and you are more needed in Makai, seeing your rise in power and influences, you cannot abdicate that." With his answer in the open, Kurama watched as Hiei nonchalantly reached for the cuff, taking Kurama's left hand in his and clasping the cuff to the delicate wrist he held.

"A reservoir and last resort." Hiei muttered as he admired the craftsmanship of such a cunning beauty.

"I have nothing for you." Kurama declared softly and Hiei shrugged.

"It's not a Makai holiday," He averred and Kurama chuckled. "You're a Ningenkai's resident." Hiei added as a blunt reminder.

"You're a 'tourist' then; why not partake in the festivities?" Kurama chuckled as Hiei cringed at being called a tourist, something he abhorred greatly.

"Not a tourist." The grumpy answer was heard.

"What are you then? Are you a holder of dual citizenship or are you an illegal immigrant?" Kurama joked and Hiei smirked.

"Just a regular visitor with no need for titles." Taking a sip of the warm sake, Hiei observed the interior of Kurama's home and spotted the mistletoe as he recalled the last year's delightful incident.

"Hn."

Perceiving it wrongly, Kurama explained. "Yusuke and the rest of the gang were here, that was his doing."

"You're too smart to be tricked and to be trapped under that thing." His words were probably meant to be harsh yet it was not.

"I was not luckily. I had no desire to be suckered into that." it was a relieved thought Kurama shared but it was equivocated of course.

"Isn't it a tradition to do so?"

"I purposely evaded doing so due to the company." How was Kurama to express his inner need to fulfil such tradition with Hiei? He knew not thus he did not.

"Good." It finally became awkward as they wondered what to say to the other. "I have to leave soon."

"Can you say at least until tomorrow? It is not often you visit and it would be nice to have company." With a gentle smile that was given to Hiei, he could not resist but to grant that wish.

"Until tomorrow." As the words left his mouth Kurama grinned happily.

"Thank you. It will be like old times." Kurama was radiating as he stood to tend to the empty ceramic cups.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thinking of the sleeping arrangements, Kurama then released the predicament he allowed himself to be a part of. When he desired nothing more from Hiei, it was a normal, an innocent thing to do, but as he grew fonder and his desires for more than just a platonic relationship augmented, he became hesitant into acting on or doing certain things, sharing a bed was a big part of the certain things not to do.

"What's wrong?" Hiei glanced at Kurama as if studying him as he ambled hither the bed.

"Nothing." Feeling foolish, he straightened his blue and snowflake pyjama and climbed into bed.

"This is my first time in this one." Hiei's afterthought reverberated into the quiet room.

"Ever since I moved here, you've never slept over." Kurama started with a grin. "Are you afraid that this house is haunted?" Kurama teased and Hiei took the pillow and threw it directly in his face.

"I'll scare it away." Hiei grinned and Kurama chuckled as he grabbed the pillow and lambaste Hiei with it as a playful fight evolved.

The night lived up to Kurama's words. It was like old times, the teasing and provocation, the mischievous fights and the late night talk about Makai.

"So you are planning on returning this century." Hiei joked.

"Yes, maybe sooner than anyone thinks." Evading the chance to elaborate, Kurama thought back on when his mother confronted him about his future plans and decisions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting leisurely in the backyard on a warm late summer evening having tea, they savoured their time together between the breaks of their busy schedule.

"I would be happier knowing that you're in Makai living a happier and more fulfilled life rather than being here just to make us happy. We are happy and would be more content if you are as well." Shiori lectured sagaciously but Kurama rejected her thought.

"I rather spend as much time as I can here with you all while I can because once time is lost, I will not regain it. I can return to Makai at anytime, but I will not have you forever. Makai will always be there." He retaliated calmly as he sipped on his green tea.

"Dear, though Makai will always be there, the opportunities that lie there will not." She smiled when Kurama gave her a quizzical look form behind his cup.

"If ever or rather whenever I return to Yomi, I will always have a position ready for me." Putting down his cup to its matching saucer, he observed as Shiori shook her head negatively.

"There are more serious matters and positions to fill than that of a job." With that said, she smugly changed the subject.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::

'She may have read my feelings but his, is another story. She may have been just wishing.' Kurama thought as he recalled but then turned sharply to Hiei when he felt a stinging sensation on his upper arm.

"Ow, Hiei." Kurama quickly rubbed his arm to distribute the sensation.

"Where did you just go." Hiei did not like being ignored from Kurama when his time with him was limited.

"I was recalling a discussion I had with mother." He paused as he looked to Hiei. "She believes that it may be time to return, though I do not want to return to Yomi, well not as yet. The job he holds for me would serves its purpose of giving me other purposes and to rid my boredom but I don't want to delve into that now."

"You speak as if that's your only option of refuge in Makai." He sounded almost angry with Kurama's connotation.

"Mukuro's fortress is hardly what I would refer to as refuge." Kurama reformed Hiei's verbal thought.

"Who was talking about her? If I want you to come prematurely, I will not have you stay with her."Hiei started but paused debated whether or not to continue.

Kurama looked at Hiei as he turned away in deep thought. He thought Hiei would continue but moments passed with the lack of sound.

"…You take care of me when I'm here. I'll take care of you when you return, just know that." With that, he lay back and covered himself properly. "Good night Kurama."

With a huge grin, Kurama was satisfied as he too lay back. "Good night Hiei."

Smiles, emotions and thoughts were hidden in the dark as they both gave each other their backs as they lie awake for hours until sleep claimed them, though Hiei was never truly in deep sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Already completing his morning ablution, Kurama was dressed for his day, clad in dark grey sweatpants and a white oversized sweater.

With Hiei's face out of view, Kurama assumed him to be asleep as he trod down the stairs with plans of making breakfast, delighted beyond word to be fixing it for Hiei as well.

Ready and clad in his usual black raiment with the exception of his cloak, Hiei entered the kitchen to see breakfast gracing the table as Kurama looked up with the most beautiful smile as a greeting. It was then Hiei wished fervently for things to be different. He deeply desired to be the witness of such a sight daily as he awoke. To see that as the first scene before a hectic day would be enough for him to deal with the unpleasant business he was forced and succumbed to handling and being involved in, most against his will.

"Good morning Hiei. I hope you slept well." The beatific smile seemed to be enthralling as Hiei walked towards the table.

"Yea." His deep voice penetrated the quietness and Kurama smiled as he gestured for Hiei to sit as he too followed.

"It's rewarding not having to cook for me alone today." With that, breakfast began.

The meal was eaten in silence as they both seemed to be too engrossed in thoughts to entertain a decent conversation.

Thereafter, Hiei helped with the clean up where he secretly articulated his thoughts concerning Kurama and his impending departure.

Humouring Kurama to a drink in the living room, he prolonged it as much as he could, knowing he loathe making his leave though he knew it was a must. If all goes as he anticipated, his long time away would become fruitful on that day of his last visit to Ningenkai. Hitherto, he was willing to sacrifice for his future holding on to the belief that his future would be as he perceived.

Resting down the mug of the mulled wine, Hiei turned to Kurama. "I have to leave now." Standing, Kurama stood with him as well and nodded.

"I am grateful you overstayed and I will not force you to stay though it is a tempting thought." It was a sad yet grateful smile that graced Kurama's face as he walked to the coat rack and pulled Hiei's cloak for him.

"I will be back next year." Hiei noted to Kurama as he accepted the cloak and swung it over himself, magically dressing him as he always was.

"Don't say something now when it may not happen. Next year is much too far." He was protecting himself from Hiei's words.

"I don't break promises. I promise I will be back next year." Hiei clarified audaciously and said with effrontery.

"I'm looking forward to it then." Walking towards the door, Kurama unlocked it was about to open it until Hiei walked towards him and with the press of his palm flat against the door; Hiei closed it allowing Kurama to show a quizzical expression.

The jagan under the white ward of Hiei's forehead glowed purple but for a fraction of a second before he boldly took what would be the greatest first step he would ever take, and initiated a goodbye kiss.

Thoroughly caught off guard, Kurama's body stood rigid but as his mind registered the mechanical stimulation against his lips, it thawed him and sprung him into action as he reciprocated delightfully.

Slowly pulling away but keeping their intimate proximity, Hiei brushed his lips against Kurama's again before justifying his actions, though he knew there was no need to do such a thing.

"I had to cheat." He said as the jagan glowed again.

"I'm glad you did because there was no way I would know how you'd respond if I took the initiative." Smiling, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck as they indulge themselves once more.

"Just to let you know." Kurama started as they pulled away. "I would denounce our friendship for something more. I've wanted that for far too long and I just want you to know verbally." With an observant eye, he studied Hiei.

"Ditto." It was the best hackneyed Kurama ever heard.

"Now I really don't want you to leave." This time Kurama hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face in Hiei's shoulder as the hug was accepted with equal fervour. A hug was never done before but it seemed so right, just to feel each other closely, to share the warmth for a moment longer that would keep them for the coming year.

"I'll… make it up to you eventually." He felt the need to explain himself. That rare occurrence only applied to Kurama and no one else.

"I'm anticipating that day." With a smile Kurama physically parted from Hiei and looked into the passionate red eyes of his best friend and amour.

"I'll see you soon Kurama." Rewarding Kurama with a rare smile, Hiei caressed the soft cheeks before opening the door.

Stepping out, Hiei turned to watch Kurama as he held the door looking on at Hiei, as he was seconds away from his departure.

"Be safe Hiei." Kurama took a deep breath knowing how reckless and foolish Hiei can get at times.

With a nod, he was about to leave, but turned to Kurama with his last few words.

"I got a present after all." Was the last thing Hiei said before disappearing into the cold waning afternoon.

The grin that manifested itself on Kurama's face refused to leave as he re entered the house. Leaning against the door, he pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, staring lovingly at the gift Hiei gave him.

"Truly the best Christmas."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: The End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and I hope your holiday was no shorter than perfect. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
